


No Regret

by Sophi3SaURUs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren, M/M, Nothin but smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scarred Levi, Smut, Top Levi, long haired eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophi3SaURUs/pseuds/Sophi3SaURUs
Summary: After the war, after the rumbling. Things seem to have gone back to normal, well except that Eren is now slowly dieing due to the "Curse on Ymir". With his 13 years nearing it's end, he makes the choice he will never regret.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger, riren
Kudos: 83





	No Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, another RiRen/EReRi fanfic oneshot! This was actually written up and finished a few days ago, but i was hesitent on uploading it because... yeah.

The sun's rays seeped through the gaps between the leaves of the trees that loomed above. The slight cool breeze brought over the scent of flowers that were in the meadows that were a little way off from the forests edge. Bird chirped and sang as all was quiet around them. Down in luscious tall green blades of grass lied two bodies, basking in the silence and embraced the peaceful atmosphere while their group were far off in the distance.

He took a deep breath in, smelling the fresh scent, a small smile graced his lips “such a perfect time to be alive” he sighed, then looked over to the man besides him.

He had such the perfect profile, from the dip of the bridge, to the little rounded tip of his cute button nose. His lips were still in their kissable form since the first day he boosted up his courage to do so. Then his Jawline, such a strong but yet still soft feature.

His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed “I can feel your eyes burning into my temple” he muttered out, turning his face to the other. His scars he endured during the war were on full display to the brunet, he felt terrible, but yet he still thought that those scars even made the man more beautiful to his eyes.

“it’s hard not to stare” he muttered “you’re just so beautiful”

The older man scoffed and turned his head to look back above them “Think you need your eyes checking Jaeger”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that “maybe it is you who needs his eyes checking” he retorted earning a chuckle of the older man.

He saw as the raven-haired man took a deep breath in, chest rising as he did so, before breathing out again, a blissed look on his face as the corner of his lip lifted slightly “it sure is a perfect time to be alive” he muttered.

The brunet sat up, staring down at the man besides him. The raven-haired male lifted a brow in question before the brunet leaned down as captured his lips with his own.

It was a soft, subtle kiss, but then turned feverish and yarning as the ravens’ hands reached up and held the nape as well as comb his fingers through long strands of deep chocolate brown hair. As they broke apart, a subtle shade of pink dusted over the smaller man's cheeks and tip of his nose. He basked in the sight of the smaller man below him before kissing his cheeks and then leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw and neck as he began to undress the shorter man.

He shuddered, feeling the loss of heat from the warm hands as they slide down his torso. With each peck, he would murmur sweet nothings to the raven, giving him praises and appreciate his body as he continued. He felt the unbuckling of his belt, followed by the buttoning of his trousers and the  zipper being pulled down. He lifted the lower part of his body to allow the brunet to tug off his trousers as well as pull down on his underwear. Leaving him naked and vulnerable to the outside air.

As the brunet came back up to capture his lips, his own hands worked as they pulled off his shirt, discarding it to the side of them as well as unbutton and unzip his own trousers and tried tugging them down past his hips . The brunet chuckled within their kiss “so eager” he whispered.

“you started it” he grumbled, earning another chuckle from the other man as he went back to capturing his lips with his own, tugging off his trousers and underwear himself.

His hands instantly reached around and grabbed a handful of the tanned cheeks, pulling his lower half down to grind their semi-hard members against one another, both groaned at the feeling.

The raven-haired male managed to turn them both over, so that he was on top and the brunet below him. He stared at the bright-eyed lad, admiring those gems as they stood out against his tanned skin and chocolate brown hair that sprawled around his head like a halo.

“Angel” the brunet breathed out, leaning up and kissing the older mans scarred cheek.

He closed his eyes, embracing the soft subtle kisses the brunet was leaving on his skin as he slid his hand down to the brunets’ hole, placing pressure on it before the tip went in on its own. He began to slide his finger all the way up to his knuckle, then back again until it was just the tip “looks like someone already prepped” he teased as he felt the brunet below him become lazy with the kiss trail.

“couldn’t help it” he breathed out and gasped as another finger was entered “I've wanted you for so long” he moaned as the two fingers were slammed into him, causing his hips to rise up off the grassy ground.

“dirty boy” Levi purred as he nipped at the brunets’ jawline “how far did you get?” he asked as he tugged the lobe of the others ear between his canine and bottom tooth.

“Th-three” he stuttered.

As the raven-haired man picked up the pace with fingering the tight hole below him, the brunet panted and mewled at the intense pleasure he was receiving. With his other hand, he stuck his fingers into his mouth and ordered “suck on them” and as he did, he added another finger in and sighed, wanting to be inside the brunet's tight hole.

He pulled his fingers out of the brunets mouth, then the same with his rear, making the brunet whine at the loss, and gripped his own member, rubbing the saliva slicked hand up and down so then he could pull one of the brunets’ legs up and over his shoulder as he lined himself up against the brunets' entrance.

He slowly pushed in, making them both groan “fuck~ you’re so tight” he moaned.

“so... big” the other moaned as well. You know what they say, what lacks in height, can make up what’s down below.

He chuckled, slipping himself further in until he was at the base “glad you think so” he chuckled and leaned down, kissing the brunet, allowing him to wrap his own muscular arms around his shoulders while his other leg lifted and rested against his waist and back.

“ready?” he asked. The other nodded.

He pulled back, just enough that the head was still inside, then slammed into him. Making the brunet yell out at the sudden thrust as the male above him moaned.

With each thrust, the next was harder, faster, as the raven buried his head against the brunet’s neck as he dug his finger nails into his back, dragging them down his spine, causing the smallest amounts of blood to surface on porcelain skin.

“Levi... Levi” the brunet chanted “oh fuck- Levi"

“ Eren ” he breathed out “fuck you feel so good”

“fuck yes~… harder Levi” he moaned out into the ravens' ear “fuck me harder... m-make me yours”

A shiver trailed down his spine, he instantly hardened his thrust, hitting the brunets prostate head on, making him scream out in pleasure as he tightened around the raven.

“fuck  Eren , you tighten up anymore-” he warned before another moan broke his sentence “I'm going to cum sooner” he reached a hand around, grabbing the others member and began pumping his hand up and down.

“Ah! Ah! L-Levi" he moaned “I’m gonna-”

“no, not yet” He told him “hold on a bit more  Eren ” he then pulled out, flipping the brunet over so that he was on his stomach, he grabbed his hips and pulled them up, then slipped back in.

The brunet below him threw his head back and arched his back as he was, once again, hit dead on the prostate. Each thrust becoming more intense, almost as if the older man was going to lose the younger below him as he thrusted and gripped his hips, digging his own nails into the warm tanned skin.

“P-please, let me cum” he begged.

He leaned over, leaving sloppy kisses along the back of the brunets' neck, as his own thrusting was becoming sloppy “go ahead baby, cum for me” he moaned against the others skin “I'm coming close too”

They both moaned out as the brunet came, his inner walls tightening around the raven that he, too, came. He rode out his high, muscles twitching as he did so, before collapsing besides the brunet, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

The other cuddled up to his side, arm thrown over his stomach while his head rested on his chest. The cool breeze feeling nice against their heated skin while they caught their breaths.

“Hey, Levi” the brunet spoke up.

“Hm?” he replied.

“Remember that time back when we were running from the female titan, and I was about to go berserk on her”

He scoffed “yeah, your brat self wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Annie”

“Do you remember what you told me?” he asked.

He took a deep breath in, swallowing the lump that was in his throat “I gave you a choice”

“Yeah, and it was the same in the  Riesses ’ underground crystal church” the brunet chuckled “you gave me a choice. A choice that I could only make, a choice that I would never regret”

“where’s this going?” the raven asked “because it sounds like you’re saying goodbye”

“Maybe it is” the brunet looked up at the older male, staring at his gunmetal blue and cloudy grey eyes “I've made my choice, Levi. It was either give myself up to  Historia to carry this burden and allow her own children to eat her, or give this power to someone else”

“you have the Founding Titan  Eren , it only goes to royals” the raven explained.

He shook his head “not anymore. She’s free, she doesn’t respond to the royals, I made sure of that” he smiled slightly.

“then who?” he asked “who are you going to give the titan abilities to?”

There was a short pause, the stare between them intense “You” he softly spoke “I want you to eat me when the time comes”

“what? No-why, why me?” He asked, they both sat up in their spots “why me, of all people. Why not the queen?”

He sighed “because I still don’t trust the military police, even after all of this. They can get to  Historia when we can’t. They’ll do all those things they said they’d do to me, on her”

Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t wrong, but then again. He couldn’t make up assumptions because of what happened years ago “but still, why me?”

He smiled, a genuine smile that made the gold in the brunets’ eyes twinkle under the sun light “because, Levi, I love you and I trust you more than anyone else”

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as well as the tips of his ears, he abruptly looked away and muttered under his breath “fucking brat... fuck... shit”

“Are you blushing?” He teased.

“No!” He abruptly said in defence “it’s just warm, is all”

The brunet laughed and placed a hand on the ravens’ cheek, making him turn to face him “you’re a terrible liar” he then stroked his thumb against his cheek, wiping away the stray tear that slid down his cheek “I love you, Captain Levi Ackerman”

“I love you too,  Eren Jaeger”

Sunlight bled through the curtains, threatening to awaken the person that lied in his covers. Since that didn’t work, his alarm did instead, making him groan out in annoyance and reach his hand out from under the covers, a pail hand slamming on the alarm clock before pulling the  cover s off himself.

He sat up in his bed so that he was sat on his feet, arms reaching above him as he stretched and yawned at the same time. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes from sleep as he eventually climbed out of bed and to the bathroom door that was connected to his bedroom.

He used the toilet, cleaned himself and then brushed his teeth. Making his way back to his room, he pulled out a clean pair of underwear and socks as well as a fresh pair of clothes to wear for his morning shift at the café  for the day.

He looked up at himself in his bedroom mirror . Pale skin, dark hair and two different coloured eyes, one gunmetal blue and the other  a light grey, stared back at him. Usually he would wear a coloured contact to  cover that eye, but then again he couldn’t keep buying them for the sake of buying . He sighed, got himself dressed and moved out from his bedroom, to his kitchen where he made himself his morning tea and breakfast.

After a comfortable  morning of him enjoying his morning in peace, it was eventually time for work. He looked at the time and sighed, gathering up his  pots and cleaning them in the sink, leaving them  on the dish rack to dry, and putting on his shoes and a thin coat by the door. After his phone, wallet and keys were in his pockets, he opened the door and left for work.

The shops  doorbell rang upon his arrival, the over excited woman behind the counter squealed and jumped over and ran up to him, picking him up and hugging onto him tightly “My  lil grumpy  Kittie ! You’ve been gone for so long! I’ve missed you”

“I was only gone for a week” the raven replied “and  fucking put me down! I haven’t got time for your shit so early in the morning” he placed a  hand on her face, pushing it away as she was evading his personal space.

She eventually let go, complaining that  she only wanted her kittens cuddles. He rolled his eyes and moved to the back of the shop so he could clock in and  grab his apron to start working.

His morning rush was fairly easy. He took orders, made multiple cups of teas , made coffees to take out, toasted food that needed to be toasted as well as  prepare sandwiches. But when the rush hour for lunch came around, that’s when he had his hands full.

Now normally he wouldn’t complain, but why the hell were there so many  college students in the shop?!

It was never like this before his week long vaca tion, so why did it start up now? Maybe  Hanji had something to do with it? He looked over to the bubbly woman, making new friends left and right.

“Um sir?”

He sighed and went back to cleaning the side.

“Sir?”

He suddenly had the urge to hit the woman though.

“Sir!”

He jumped slightly and glared at whoever was shouting at him , only to be greeted with  brightly coloured green eyes that shined  with flecks of gold under the sunlight . His breath caught in his throat, he thought he’d never see those eyes again “ Eren ” he breathed out.

A smile rose on the tanned boy’s face “ Levi”

“ Hanji ! Take my shift, I’m going on a break” the raven called out to the brunet woman “ staff door, now” he told  Eren .

He nodded and moved to the back and once there the raven-haired man opened the door and  grabbed a fist full of his shirt and dragged him in. He dragged the tall brunet to the  supply room , where they stored boxes of supplies , and slammed him against the door as soon as he closed it.

Lips crashed against each other  as their heated kiss then turned into  needy touches and gro aning as their hands roamed each other bodies.

He leaned against one of the stacks of boxes  that blocked them from the storage door, mini window to the outside and the boiler at the back of the room . His partner curled up besides him as he rests his head against his chest . Pale fingers combing through long strands of hair .

“Have any regrets?” The brunet asks.

“Nope” he replied “no regrets”


End file.
